Ocean
About Ocean is a roleplay where you can be an aquatic creature and swim through the ocean! Not to be confused with Ocean League. This roleplay is currently closed for maintenance. List of Members Flipper (Bamboogummy) (Common Bottlenose Dolphin) (Male) (Light gray skin with blue eyes) (5 years old) (Became ready to breed at an abnormally young age for males of his species.) Rings (Bamboogummy) (Common Bottlenose Dolphin) (Female) (Light gray skin with green eyes) (Not pregnant) (5 years old) Hope (Kyknerr) (Sea Otter) (Female) (Silver fur with blue-green eyes) (Not pregnant) (Age unknown) Weird (Jellypuppy4318e) (Harp Seal) (Male) (Silver fur with brown eyes) (Age unknown) Sparkly (Tokidoki1111) (Common Bottlenose Dolphin) (Female, not pregnant) (Light gray skin with lavender eyes) (5 years old) Sky (Tokidoki1111) (Common Bottlenose Dolphin) (Female) (Melanistic skin with blue eyes) (1 month and 1 week old) (Mother: Sparkly) Wishes (Tokidoki1111) (Bobtail Squid) (Female, pregnant, 10 more days until eggs are laid) (Purple with pink under-tentacles and blue eyes) (Age) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Blackstar (Spikegirl101) (Harp Seal) (Male) (Melanistic coat with blue eyes) (10 years old) Ocen (Spikegirl101) (Orca) (Male) (Black with white orca markings, blue eyes) (10 years old) Cat (Tokidoki1111) (Sea Otter) (Female) (Reddish brown fur with tan face, blue eyes, wears a black flower lei on their neck) (1 year and 11 months old) Bluestar (Spikegirl101) (Blue Whale) (Male) (Blue skin with green eyes) (1 year and 4 months old) Cute (Spikegirl101) (Harp Seal) (Female) (Gray coat with blue eyes) (8 years old) Akonah (Bamboogummy) (Harp Seal) (Female) (Silver coat with dark gray spots, black nose, blue-gray eyes) (5 years old) Chocolate (Spikegirl101) (Sea Otter) (Male) (Dark brown fur with a tan face and blue eyes. He doesn't have a tail or front left paw.) (8 years old) (Brothers: Brownie, Cookie, Blackpaw, Hot Cocoa, Cake, 6 more unknown siblings. All siblings are from the same litter, which is extremely rare, so rare that there isn't even a name for 12 offspring born in one litter. Brownie, Cookie, and Blackpaw are unfortunately all deceased.) (His tail was ripped off by a great white shark, and his front left paw was bitten off by a dogfish.) Sweetheart (Bamboogummy) (Sea Otter) (Female) (Dark brown fur with a light tan face and dark brown eyes, wears many blue flowers on her tail, a blue flower crown, and a blue flower lei.) (4 years old) Hot Cocoa (Spikegirl101) (Sea Otter) (Male) (Dark brown fur with a light tan face and dark brown eyes.) (8 years old) (Brothers: Brownie, Cookie, Blackpaw, Chocolate, Cake, 6 more unknown siblings. All siblings are from the same litter, which is extremely rare, so rare that there isn't even a name for 12 offspring born in one litter. Brownie, Cookie, and Blackpaw are unfortunately all deceased.) Cake (Spikegirl101) (Sea Otter) (Male) (Dark brown fur with a tan face and dark brown eyes.) (8 years old) (Siblings: Brownie, Cookie, Blackpaw, Hot Cocoa, Chocolate, 6 more unknown siblings. All siblings are from the same litter, which is extremely rare, so rare that there isn't even a name for 12 offspring born in one litter. Brownie, Cookie, and Blackpaw are unfortunately all deceased.) (His front left paw was chopped off by some sea otter hunters, but luckily he escaped in time.) Daisy (Tokidoki1111) (Sea Otter) (Female) (Tan fur with a light yellow face and teal eyes, wears a black flower lei on her neck.) (2 years old) Greypaw (Spikegirl101) (Harp Seal) (Male) (Light gray skin with dark gray spots, dark brown eyes.) (Age) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Kitten (Tokidoki1111) (Harp Seal) (Female) (Albino with teal eyes.) (1 year old) Spooky (Katkinr) (Harp Seal) (Female) (Melanistic with dark brown eyes.) (1 year old) Social Groups Harp Seal Pods None yet! Common Bottlenose Dolphin Pods None Adelie Penguin Huddles None yet! Orca Pods None yet! Blue Whale Pods None yet! Family Groups Sea Otter Rafts Note that this is outdated and sea otters actually do not live in family rafts! This raft will most likely be disbanded once I am done splitting Ocean into several different roleplays. Raft of Sweet Clams Father: Cake (Spikegirl101) Mother: Sweetheart (Bamboogummy) Offspring: None yet! Pups: None yet! List of allowed animals Harp Seal Common Bottlenose Dolphin Great White Shark Sea Otter Adelie Penguin Sea Turtle Bobtail Squid Orca Blue Whale Breeding Info Harp Seals Common Bottlenose Dolphins Great White Sharks Sea Otters Adelie Penguins Sea Turtles: BS: Spring, Summer, Autumn, incubation period lasts 2 months, CS: 20 Bobtail Squids: BS: Spring, incubation lasts 8 weeks, gestation period lasts 11 days, lifespan lasts 3-10 months, and they are ready to breed at 2 months old. Male squids usually die after breeding, and females die after laying their eggs. Orcas: Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 15-18 months, lifespan lasts 60-70 years for males and 80-101 years for females, males ready to breed at 13 years old, females ready to breed at 6 years old, litter size is 1. Blue Whales: Breeding season is during Autumn and Winter, gestation period lasts 11 months, lifespan lasts 80-110 years, ready to breed at 10 years old, litter size is 1. Females prefer to only give birth to calves every 2-3 years. Current Living Conditions Season: Winter Breeding: Common Bottlenose Dolphins, Orcas, Blue Whales, Harp Seals Date: February 11th, Year 2 Time: Morning Weather: Moderately windy and cold at 34 degrees Fahrenheit. Rules # All males except for Adelie Penguins and otters do not help care for their young. # Sharks and sea turtles do not care for their young. # Sharks and sea turtles cannot create groups. # Try to be realistic. If you wanna do something that may be considered unrealistic, please ask permission from Bamboogummy first. # Do not instantly heal or revive your animal. # All harp seals have black noses except for albinos. Joining Form Name: Gender: Mother(ignore if no pregnant mothers or eggs are available): Species: Username: Appearance: Events Emoji Code Celebration �� An animal has been renamed �� Death �� Mating �� Birth �� An animal has grown up and left their family �� The roleplay's features were updated �� Group has been disbanded �� Alien encounter �� Blessing �� An animal joined another animal's group �� A group was founded �� Events 9/10/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) �� 11/20/2017 (Kiwi was killed by a penguin.) �� 4/21/2018 (Sparkly has mated with Flipper and will soon give birth to a calf!) �� 4/21/2018 (Sparkly has unexpectedly given birth to fraternal triplets! Their names are Violet, Splash, and Sky!)�� 4/26/2018 (Violet was murdered by an orca.) �� 5/13/2018 (Cookie was eaten by a great white shark.) �� 5/13/2018 (Brownie bled to death after being attacked twice, the first attack being by a great white shark pup, and the second one being by an adult great white. The pup swam away after biting him a few times, and the adult spat him out before swimming away.) �� 5/14/2018 (Blackpaw bled to death after being bit and spit out by a great white shark.) �� 5/14/2018 (Chocolate's tail was bitten off by a great white shark, and his front left paw was bitten off by a dogfish. Luckily, he survived, thanks to Motherly wrapping his wounds with kelp, though his tail and left paw will never grow back, as that's just not how it works for otters.) �� 5/14/2018 (Motherly sacrificed herself to the dogfish that ripped Chocolate's front left paw off after coming to the conclusion that she was cursed, as ever since she met Brownie, each otter that met her was killed or severely injured by a shark.) �� 5/14/2018 (Lily was killed by the same dogfish that bit off Chocolate's front left paw and killed Motherly.) �� 5/18/2018 (The Raft of Sweet Clams was founded!) �� 1/2/2019 (Splash was killed by aliens fishing after he was caught in their net. The aliens dumped him back into the ocean afterwards.) �� 5/14/2019 (Bloodharp bled to death.) �� Category:Aquatic Category:Wild Animals Category:Species Diversity